


Pube-lic Indecency II: Crotch Me if You Can

by orphan_account



Series: Pube-lic Indecency [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Apocalypse, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the thrilling sequel to Pube-lic Indecency, Keith and Lance start their adventure to find Lance's family. But there are conspiracies behind the scenes that complicate things a bit.





	Pube-lic Indecency II: Crotch Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

> One person asked for this.

Keith sighed and protectively curled his body around the smaller brown hair known as Lance. Sometime during the night, he formed an attachment to him. It was best described as a tangle of hairy feelings.

Lance shivered weakly in his slumber. His shaft quivered delicately.

Keith felt his arousal grow. The brown hair was just so majestic, his body so soft and pliable. Keith would cut off his own bulb before he’d let anything happen to Lance.

Lance woke up suddenly, wailing. Oily tears seeped out of him as he clung to Keith.

“Lance! What’s wrong?” asked Keith, as he pulled him into a hug.

“Keith! I don’t want to die!” sobbed Lance. “I want to go back and see my family!”

Keith held onto Lance tighter. He knew it. Lance wasn’t made for life in the drain, where danger lurked around every corner and they had to fight for their survival. Damn. If Keith had the power, he would use it to make sure Lance would have never fallen and met him.

He told this to Lance, who wiped away his tears and fixed Keith with a harsh glare.

“I can take care of myself.” he said angrily. “I may not look like much, but I can wield three different types of weapons.”

Keith felt his jaw drop as he fell further in love with the thin brown hair.

“Wow. That is amazing.” he said.

The waifish brown hair turned around, tip pointed in the air. “I know.” he said, smugly.

‘ _I love you so much_ ’ thought the black hair.

“Now get your split ends over here.” said Lance, seductively. “I want you to fuck me.”

Keith quickly rushed over. “Your wish is my command.”

A silver hair poked its shaft out of the corner as it watched them. Soon, many other hairs gathered to watch the brown and black hair have sex.

“Keith. We can’t do it here. Too many hairs can see us.” complained the brown hair, shyly hiding himself behind the black hair’s broad form.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” smirked Keith.

Lance pouted sassily. “That was night! This is day!”

Keith chuckled. Lance was so cute. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll hide you.”

Lance was thinking. “Do you promise?” he asked softly.

Keith ran his split ends over Lance’s bulb. Lance let out a high-pitched moan. “Yes Baby, Daddy’s got you.” Keith said.

They began to undulate together as the other hairs watched.

Suddenly Lance stopped and flashed a grin at Keith.

“Why did you stop?” demanded Keith.

“I’m lazy. Finish for me” said Lance. “Do it hard.”

Keith growled aggressively and spun Lance around to face their audience.

“Keith! No!” shrieked Lance.

Keith had begun to undulate himself again. “Do you like this? You slut?”

Lance started to moan unabashedly. “Oh yes Keith it feels good!”

They came together.

Later, after the other hairs went back to their places and Keith and Lance cleaned up, Lance began to give Keith the cold shoulder.

“Why are you so quiet?” he asked. Keith felt bad for making such an amazing hair so angry.

“Because you did that to me after I told you not to.” said Lance. He cried a little.

Keith felt himself splinter deep inside. He wanted to comfort Lance but knew he did not have the right to. ‘ _Please don’t cry. I love you_.’ He thought strongly.

But Lance continued to cry.

They went to sleep. Lance sniffled sometimes. Keith felt bad for exacerbating Lance’s pain. His stress from being separated from his family combined with the danger of the drain. Keith made up his mind right there to protect Lance at all costs.

The next morning, Keith woke Lance up by carrying him with his strong and thick shaft.

“Where are we going?” screamed Lance. “Put me down!”

Keith kept going. “We are going to see your family.”

Lance stopped and he stared at Keith. “You really are doing this for me?” he asked.

“Yes. I am sorry for making you cry.” Keith looked at Lance. “I love you. And your insecurities that make you a better and stronger person.”

Lance broke down into tears. “I love you too Keith. Thank you for loving me despite how obnoxious I can be.”

They moved further away from the drain toward a better future.

•°○☆•♡•☆○°•

Two weeks later they heard from one of the hairs that was in the drain with them that it was cleaned out.

“I managed to escape.” it said solemnly. “But they are coming for all of us.”

Lance gasped from where he was seated next to Keith.

Keith could tell everything that was running through Lance’s mind. He would do anything to keep Lance happy.

“That is enough.” he said to the hair. “We can handle ourselves.”

The hair looked at them in confusion. “You don’t understand, we will all die soon.”

Lance began to sob hysterically. He held onto Keith’s body.

‘ _I love you so much_ ’ Keith communicated telepathically. He felt so sad watching Lance break down like this. Lance was too beautiful and delicate to cry.

Then he turned to the hair. Keith had enough. “Come with me” he said. The other hair looked nervous. Once they were out of Lance’s sight he reached over and with one hit he snapped the hair in two.

“That’s for hurting Lance.” he said to the bulb half.

When he got back to Lance, Lance was only sniffling.

“What happened to that guy?” he asked.

Keith felt a rush of affection. “I sent him away.” he said.

Lance beamed up at Keith. “Thanks Keith.” he said.

That night, as they lay beneath the shower curtain and he listened to Lance list off the names of every single one of his family members, Keith was hit with even more conviction.

He turned to Lance who gasped in surprise and turned pink. Keith was so handsome and rugged. Even more now with the fourth split end.

Keith spoke to Lance. “I’m going to take you to see your family. And then. Lance will you marry me?”

Lance gasped in shock. Then he rolled happily into Keith’s larger body. For the first time since they started this journey he felt truly safe.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
